


Five Times Derek Gives Someone A Motivational Speech… And One Time Someone Gives Him One

by Farscapegeek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Derek Has Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Harassment, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, motivational speaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farscapegeek/pseuds/Farscapegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was the one to first spot it. The phenomenon known as “Accidental Motivational Speaker Derek Hale” or should he say Miguel? </p>
<p>He was in his favorite coffee shop doing some studying before his morning class. Danny spotted Stiles’ “cousin Miguel” by the register politely chatting with the barista. </p>
<p>For a man formerly charged with murder, twice, he was one of the most patient and polite men Danny had seen. The barista seemed to be very engaged in the conversation and not in a flirty way at all. Which if Danny were talking to Derek he wouldn’t be able to help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Derek Gives Someone A Motivational Speech… And One Time Someone Gives Him One

**Author's Note:**

> All of the negative tags I've included refer to things that happen to the omc/ofc not our main pairings (bullying, abuse, sexual harassment, injury). Derek is giving people advice on how to stand up to sleazy bosses, controlling boyfriends, and neighborhood bullies. None of them end up staying in their bad situations, so a happy ending for everyone! If any of the tags concern you feel free to contact me so I can tell you which section you might want to skip over.

1

Danny was the one to first spot it. The phenomenon known as “Accidental Motivational Speaker Derek Hale” or should he say Miguel? 

He was in his favorite coffee shop doing some studying before his morning class. Danny spotted Stiles’ “cousin Miguel” by the register politely chatting with the barista. 

For a man formerly charged with murder, twice, he was one of the most patient and polite men Danny had seen. The barista seemed to be very engaged in the conversation and not in a flirty way at all. Which if Danny were talking to Derek he wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

Inching his headphones off Danny decided to eavesdrop. 

“...I mean the guy is such a prick. I’ve done more for this place than he has ever done. I’m the one that opens his shop 6 days a week, while his lazy ass comes in at noon and sometimes not at all. I was the one that came up with the putting a pun on the special of the day board. Hell I’m the one that comes up with most of the specials. And now just because I said no to his dinner proposal and his hands on my ass my hours are being cut! I need to work 35 hours a week in order to maintain health insurance through the workplace. I don’t just need it for me. I need it for my family. I’ve been taking business classes at night but that’s gonna have to stop now. What am I gonna do?” 

By this time the girl was almost in tears and Derek had been nodding along silently. With a jerky hand that seemed to move almost without Derek’s permission he hesitantly patted her gently on the shoulder. Then he carefully began to talk. 

“Look Marissa, I’ve been coming in for awhile. You have always been here rain or shine. I’ve seen your customers increase since you started running the special of the day. Everyone smiles at the jokes you leave on the board. It gives them one bright moment in their day.” Derek began to speak more firmly now. “I know you’ve been taking classes, I’ve seen you studying on your break. I’m certain you could run this place with your eyes closed if that scumbag wasn’t the owner. Most of the customers would prefer that.” 

Danny had seen the creep of an owner and always felt like he had to take a shower after. 

“You have people here that will support you. That would stand by your side if you stood up to him. They wouldn’t take it if he fired you if you wanted to claim sexual harassment. I know you are scared but there isn’t a person here that would let that happen. Jimmy over there is a lawyer and would fight for you.”   
Derek’s tone left no room for argument on Jimmy’s behalf.

“Claire over there works for the bank. She could help you with a business loan. And if ever touches you again like that I will make sure he won’t be able to show his face in town again.” 

At this there was a beat of silence in the shop and then Marissa burst into tears and threw herself over the counter at Derek. To his credit Derek didn’t even flinch. He did look incredibly awkward patting Marissa on the back to try and calm her. The rest of the shop remained silent for a few more moments before Jimmy shuffled his way over to them. It seemed to wake everyone up and soon business returned to normal. 

A week later when Danny walked into the shop he saw a sign in the window. “Under new ownership”

 

2

It was Lydia who saw him next. She had been out shopping with Kira, until Kira had to go to work. Lydia, only needing a few more things opted to stay.

She was over by the shoes in Macy’s when she heard a familiar voice. Derek Hale of all people asking a lady for advice on a dress. First of all she was shocked that Derek even knew what a mall was. And even if he knew what one was, why would he willingly be in the women's section of the store? Sneaking behind a rack of shoes on sale Lydia settled in to eavesdrop. 

“So you are buying that for someone special?” the lady inquires. “Girlfriend perhaps… or wife?”

Derek responds with a terse “My sister.”

Well that settled why Derek was here Lydia thinks.

“I wish I had family or friends that cared about me that way. My boyfriend Tim? He says that I should only buy clothes that I need. Not clothes that I want. He says I shouldn’t waste my money on things I don’t need since we never go out anyway. Also I should never wear anything low cut since that is just asking for the wrong kind of attention.” 

Lydia could see wrath growing on Derek’s face and how his knuckles were turning white where his fists were clenched. The woman whom Lydia could see was tall, curvy and had fantastic curly hair that Lydia envied, didn’t pick up on Derek’s anger right away. 

She continued to tell how her boyfriend controlled her looks and how his friends agreed with him so she figured it was okay. And anyway Tim didn’t really approve of her friends so she didn’t really see them anymore. Finally Derek had clearly had enough, “Stop!” Startled the lady froze and probably would have ran away if Derek hadn’t started to talk.

“Your boyfriend Tim is an idiot. He should not be dictating what you are wearing. You should be wearing what makes you happy not him. You have to be comfortable in your own skin, if he left tomorrow would you be happy with what you are wearing? It’s your life not his. And let’s not even start with him not taking you out anywhere. If he is so insecure about losing you wherever you go out than maybe you shouldn’t be with him. Or any of his friends for that matter. And wearing clothes that accentuate what you have isn’t a crime. The men that leer at you or try and touch you because of it are the ones committing a crime. Now my friend Lydia is across the way in the shoe section.”

At this Lydia sheepishly peeks around the rack of shoes she had hid herself. Damn Derek and his sneaky werewolf powers. “She’s going to take you shopping.” 

Lydia’s eyebrows raised at this but she doesn’t protest. 

“And if she likes you maybe she’ll help you write a breakup speech. And if you need to uhh talk to someone or help I uhh... here.“ Derek opens his wallet and shoves a business card at her (Lydia later found out it was the card to a therapist) and then stalks rapidly away.

In the end Cora got a gift card, Lydia a new shopping buddy, and newly single Tim and his friends curiously barred from every bar in town.

 

3

 

Scott had always loved Halloween, haunting the streets as a child with Stiles. Now being a semi-responsible adult, Scott’s enjoyment of the holiday hadn’t waned. He still got to dress up, only now he was doing the scares instead of being scared. And hey, instant costume seeing as he was a werewolf. Scott was walking down the block to Stiles’ house, when he heard some commotion in a yard nearby. Then he heard Derek’s voice calming down a kid.

“Hey there you okay little Tony Stark?” 

Scott focused his eyes and saw a kid around 8 in a tiny iron man suit with a ripped bag that had probably contained his candy at some point. The boy, clearly trying to be brave raised his chin and nodded sadly.  
“I’m not Iron Man, I’m Josh...They pushed me into Mrs. Wilde’s bushes and then took my candy. I thought maybe if I stuck to this side of the street they wouldn’t see me. But they always find me.” 

The boy hung his head again but continued to talk. “They usually take my lunch money on school days but my friend Oli shares his with me most days. He’s the coolest. He likes Iron Man too. He was gonna dress as the Falcon but he got the flu. He would have shared his candy maybe. Or helped me run away and hide.”

Scott could hear the kids voice starting to waver a bit and wondered if a flood of tears was eminent. 

Derek knelt down closer to the kid “Have you told anyone about this? Your parents? A teacher?”

Little Tony sniffs, “ Just Oli. My mom works a lot and isn’t around much. I mostly stay at Oli’s place after school. My dad… he left. And the teachers don’t do nothing. The meanest kid? Kyle? His dad is the principal. He says I’m just causing trouble and I don’t know better cause my mom is poor and my dad left.” 

At this Scott could hear the low growl from Derek. It was echoed with one of his own.

“Look Josh, that kid Kyle is a bully. He thinks its cool to push you around cause he is bigger and it makes him feel in control. But if you take away his friends and his control than he has nothing. You have something way cooler. You have Oli. A real friend that will always be there. Like my friends Scott and Stiles. I bet they were a lot like you and Oli when they were kids. Always together and getting into trouble. Mean kids like Kyle won’t ever have that. And I know it’s hard with your mom not there but she would want to know about this. Chances are she is working so hard for you. She would want to know if you weren’t safe. As for that principal of yours. It’s obvious that he is just like Kyle. Just cause he has money and power doesn’t make him better than you or your family.” 

Derek stood up and glanced around the neighborhood before making his decision. “Now I just happen to be friends with the Sheriff and his son. I know his son hates any leftover candy, says it’s bad for his heart. So I am positive that he would be happy to give the rest to you. Sound good?” 

Little Tony Stark aka Josh beamed at this and grabbed Derek’s hand. Only Scott was around to see Derek shift later and chase Kyle and his goons a couple blocks. (the candy they dropped was used for pack meetings for a couple of months).

Every time Kyle and his goons tried to cross the street to reach Josh the next couple of weeks a low growling would send them all running the different direction. 

4

Melissa was well into her double shift at the hospital when she spotted Derek. She had seen him around before mostly in the children’s wing dropping off donations of toys and the like. Now though he was in the ER waiting room talking to a middle aged man who had been waiting awhile for his turn to come up. Melissa had seen the man come in before, Raymond, who worked in construction. He had been in before for job site injuries, and she wondered what brought him in this time. Raymond was clutching his arm to his chest as he spoke to Derek. 

“My hand slipped and bam there went the hammer. We were hoping to get Ms. O’Grady’s roof done by the weekend but I don’t know how much my injury is gonna set them back. It’s my third one this year. My hands are starting to shake and I just don’t know how much longer I am going to be able to keep doing this you know? My family depends on me, my crew depends on me. What am I supposed to tell them? Am I supposed to tell my kids sorry no new toys this year cause your old man can’t work enough to keep food on the table? My crew they’re good folk but they don’t need some middle aged fool slowing them down. My wife she says I should get my contractors license and work from behind the scenes. But in this economy no one is gonna put their faith in some middle aged fool when they have college graduates with their fancy architecture degrees and whatnot. I just, I wanna be a good example. I wanna show my kids that if you work hard you can succeed in life. Same thing for my crew. But if I can’t even hold a hammer than how my gonna do any of that?” 

Derek had been listening quietly and Melissa had seen him at one point subtly draw some pain from the man in the middle of his rant.

“Look I know it feels like what you do defines you but it doesn’t. You define you. Your kids don’t just look up to you because you work in construction. They look up to you because you’re their dad. The one that works extra hard just so they can have that new toy or trip to Disneyland. The one that is there for them. As for your crew? They look to you because you’ve always been there for them. I know you’ve been working in this town for decades. I remember when you came and redid the roof to my family's old house. Even then the guys looked up to you. And I’ve seen you around town offering day work to those that are having a hard time making ends meet in this economy. I know that taking the contractor exam would be a scary thing but your whole crew would support you. Those guys would follow you anywhere. They aren’t loyal to the company they work for, they are loyal to you.” 

The next time Melissa needed something done for the house she was pleased to find Raymond's name under the list of local contractors. 

 

5

Stiles was dropping lunch off for his dad at the station when he overheard them talking. His dad was out on a call so Stiles decided to just drop it off in his office. And maybe do some snooping of some files (so sue him he was bored). He heard Parrish's voice first and then the low murmur of Derek. When did those two start talking to each other anyway? Stiles supposes that with the rest of them in college and Derek as a trainee at the station it made sense, but he couldn't stop the quick flash of jealousy that ran through him. Knowing that if he crept closer Derek would suss him out (if he hadn’t already) Stiles pressed his ear against the glass of the window of his dad’s office to listen in.

“So there I was in the bar this beautiful girl in front of me and I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t ask her out. And it wasn’t the simple ohh I don’t know if she likes me bull. I mean the signals had been pretty clear the whole night. But say I did ask her out, then what? We go on a date or two then I just casually drop into conversation and oh by the way I am not a human I am a phoenix? Don’t worry about me getting too close to the fire, I can literally be burned alive and just walk away peachy keen. I’ve been in Beacon Hills for awhile now and things have settled enough that we’re not running for our lives every few weeks anymore. I just wanted to do something fun something I used to do something… normal. How I am supposed to be around normal people when I’m not normal anymore? What do I do now?” 

Stiles raises his brows and the positively morose sound of Parrish’s voice. The man that had half the town’s ladies (and hell half the men) deliberately breaking the law just so they could get pulled over by the dreamy Deputy Parrish couldn’t get a date? (The other half of the town was chasing after Deputy Hale.) The amount of people willingly breaking the law just to have a chance to drool at the deputies was staggering. The Sheriff said at this rate they would be able to build a new police station with all the revenue from tickets. Stiles almost got lost in his musing of if he could convince his dad to build a statue of Han Solo with the money, from the tickets that he almost missed Derek starting to speak. 

“Look Jordan, first off I am probably the last person in the world that you should be coming to for romantic advice.” Stiles snorts at this and then panics and flails silently a bit thinking Derek might have heard him. Derek however, continues unabated. 

“But you should know being different doesn’t change you. For too long I let the opinions of others color how I acted. I was afraid to tell my first girlfriend what I was and it got her killed. You’d think I would have learned my lesson, but my next girlfriend was even worse. She tried to kill me, and succeeded in killing almost all of my family. She already knew what I was and she let that color her entire prejudice of me. She only saw Derek Hale werewolf. Not Derek Hale high school basketball star and awkward middle child. Jennifer…” 

At this Derek pauses and Stiles can hear the regret and guilt in his voice when he said her name. Derek had never really forgiven himself for the whole Jennifer fiasco that got a chunk of the town killed and almost killed the Sheriff. 

“Braeden was the first one that saw both parts of me and didn’t care. She didn’t care that I was a werewolf that had lost it’s pack twice. Couldn’t care less that I lived in a loft with a hole in the wall and was a college dropout that could speak 4 languages. She knew about all that and still liked me anyway. Because by that point I liked me. It all seems terribly cliche doesn’t it? Like something in those after school specials Laura used to make me watch. Love yourself and others will love you. I can’t tell you which women to pick or if you should tell them about your supernatural side. Because if you took away the fact that you are a phoenix you still would be Jordan Parrish wouldn’t you? You could look for someone in the supernatural community then you wouldn’t have those issues. Or you could go for the next girl that walks into the station. It doesn’t really matter because in the end if they truly like you then they will accept you however you may be. Humans aren’t as fragile as they seem. You can ask Stiles about dating a supe if you need to. Or tips on how not to tell people about the supernatural. He has that one down pat. Now if you'll excuse me I believe Stiles is bringing me some curly fries and chocolate milkshake.” 

Stiles sputtered at this, how the hell did Derek know what food he had picked up for himself in his car?

The next time Stiles was walking by the local bistro he saw Parrish and Lydia on a date. He walks into a telephone pole. 

 

\+ 1

 

The Sheriff bangs the folder down on Derek’s desk, then drops in the seat opposite. Derek reaches for the folder while absentmindedly taking a sip of his coffee. The Sheriff clears his throat and asks “So Derek when are you going to ask out my son?” 

Derek chokes on his coffee and starts to cough. The Sheriff laughs and gets up to helpfully thump Derek on the back then sits on the edge of the desk.

“Ummm Sheriff I don’t know what gave you that impression about my feelings towards your son, not that your son doesn’t deserve those feelings, from someone, just not me. He deserves better than me. After all the failed relationships I’ve had I’m better off being alone. I don’t really have the best judgement of potential romantic partners. Not that I’m saying there is nothing wrong with Stiles, I just... ummm I should get to work on this case, yup.” At this Derek tries to stand up but the Sheriff clasps a hand on his shoulder forcing him back down to his chair. 

“Look Derek, I know you’ve had a hard life. From your parents to your sister from everything that Stiles told me happened after. That doesn’t mean that you aren’t worthy of love. That you don’t deserve it. Everyone has bad stuff happen to them.”

The Sheriff paused he couldn’t believe that he was actually giving a pep talk to his own deputy so he could date his son. 

“You know when my wife died I thought my grief would bury me. I had Stiles, but I spent more time than I’m comfortable admitting numbing the pain in alcohol. And then the Hale fire happened, and I realized by grief was nothing compared to yours. I lost my wife… you almost lost your whole family. And then six years later you lost the rest of them. The amazing part is that you persevered. Look at where you are now. You have a stable job protecting people, you are respected in the community, you have people that care about you. Danny told me what you did for Marissa at the coffee shop, and Lydia told me what happened at the mall. You have a gift of inspiring people, of seeing the best in people. I know that that particular trait is what has hurt you in the past. It let people take advantage of you because you were willing to trust them so quickly. But I know you have been going to that therapist the department suggested, when we did your psych eval to became a deputy. Since you came back into town you have grown so much. From the self loathing ‘broody mc brooderson’ as Stiles would put it, to the content, understanding Deputy I have before me now.”

The Sheriff pauses taking in Derek’s face that had his mouth open in shock and his eyebrows almost up to his hairline.

“You know you and Stiles are more alike than you think. Stiles always saw the best in people, just like his mom. Only Stiles is a lot less polite than his mother, covers up his insecurities with sarcasm and deflection. You though, no matter what he spit at you fed it right back at him. Protected him even when he told the cops you murdered your sister. You have a soft spot for him, you always have.”

At this the Sheriff stands up and clasps Derek on the shoulder. “I’ve seen the way you two glance at each other when you know the other one isn’t looking. The way Stiles’ eyes light up when he sees you, the stories he tells about you. But he won’t wait for you for forever. So man up. That’s an order.” 

“Ohh and as incentive I put you on parking ticket duty for the foreseeable future.” 

At this Derek paled and stood up quickly from the desk. “I’ll uhh... get right on that sir.” Before walking quickly away.

A week later Derek is off parking ticket duty and has a dinner date the following night. The Sheriff has banned them from his house on account of never being able to erase that image from his mind.


End file.
